


露米 ｜ 书里总爱写到喜出望外的傍晚

by Aprilila



Category: APH - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25070566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aprilila/pseuds/Aprilila
Summary: -托里斯第一人称视角。-废话超多，啰哩啰嗦。大家都是大学生，总之是很轻松的谈恋爱的故事！
Relationships: Alfred·F·Jones/Ivan Bragingsky, America/Russia (Hetalia), 冷战组, 露米
Kudos: 29





	露米 ｜ 书里总爱写到喜出望外的傍晚

-

布拉金斯基学长今天回家时又带了一身伤，莱维斯吓了一大跳，整个人窜起来，咚一声撞在了楼梯拐角的天花板上。我说，莱维斯，快去拿医疗箱，他又急急忙忙跑上楼去。这期间，布拉金斯基学长一直安静地坐着。我不太敢同他搭话，也不知道该怎么搭话。爱德华是我们这个公寓里最有胆量的人，但是碰巧他今天要去合唱团排演，现在还没有回来。

我只好继续喝我的咖啡，布拉金斯基学长安静地凝视着我，不一会儿，他叹了口气，嘟囔着好痛啊。我一听，反而放下心来。学长会痛，证明学长还是正常人。

“今天又怎么了？”我问道，“辩论赛出什么事了？”

学长挠了挠脸，非常无辜地看着我，“我把一个美国人打了。”

我吓了一跳，立马知道那个美国人是谁了，不出所料。“发生了什么？”

“他打断了我的讲话，一次；然后两次；然后三次。我真的很生气，只好走过去把他的鼻梁骨打断了。”

确实够讨厌的，我心想着美国人的那张脸，详细问道，“和他在一起的还有谁？”如果正好是柯克兰和波诺弗瓦，那我们明早就得尽快搬家，越快越好。

“还有一个金头发和另一个金头发，”布拉金斯基学长说，“他们三个傻兮兮地并排坐在我的对面，每次我一说话，就齐刷刷地看过来，像我窗台上三盆向日葵。我从来没那么讨厌过向日葵。”

很好。我从沙发缝里掏出手机，找到爱德华，“今晚别回来了”，我发消息给他。没过一会儿，他回复：“发生了什么？”

我说，“伊万学长惹了琼斯，柯克兰还有波诺弗瓦。”

五分钟之后，他回复我，“老天。”

“你的手机响个不停，”伊万学长忽然犀利地盯住我，“你在给爱德华发消息？叫他带点酒回来，我真的很痛。”

我说没有，嗯嗯嗯，心里实际在大叫爱德华快逃。这时莱维斯带着医疗箱出现，及时拯救了我。我们坐在一起，莱维斯去冰箱拿了瓶可乐，超大杯，上面还插了一根愚蠢的吸管，他用一种非常愚蠢的方式超大声地吸了一口。

布拉金斯基学长的视线立马像刀子一样掷了过去，“那是什么，可乐？放回去。”

“什么？”

“莱维斯，先别喝了，”我用嘴咬住绷带的一头，勉强挤出一个微笑，“过来帮我一下，好吗？”

莱维斯顶着学长能够杀人的视线，天真烂漫地走了过来。

我的胃开始隐隐做痛。

爱德华没有听我的劝告，还是回来了，手上还拎着一瓶酒，我们在玄关相视一望，各自露出了愁云惨淡的笑容。学长已经睡下了，他的伤不碍事，总之不会比鼻梁骨被打断更严重了。爱德华在黑暗的客厅里刷手机论坛，我非常忧愁，对他说，“都什么时候了，你还在玩手机！”

他把手机放到我面前，点开一张图，我一看，照片正中间的两位主角我都认识，且鼎鼎有名，正扭打在一起，场面不堪入目。爱德华又点开一段视频，画面还没开始动，一句“fuck you”就从屏幕里甩飞到我脸上。莱维斯震惊地看着我，窸窸窣窣地爬过来，我们把脑袋叠在一起，像地狱三头犬，观看琼斯学长一拳打飞伊万学长，伊万学长抓着琼斯学长的脑袋往桌面上磕，琼斯学长被绊倒了，摔得一脸血，怒气冲冲地准备给伊万学长来一下但伊万学长用围巾缠住了他的脖子……画面的最后以一只断了腿眼镜回旋飞来作为结尾，不夸张地说，那只眼镜上真的有血迹。

我们一起沉默了好久，爱德华看着我，说，“怎么办？”

我说，“原来琼斯学长打不过伊万学长。”

莱维斯说，“显而易见。”

我们又一起叹了口气。现在的情形是这样的：我没有钱，也没有女朋友；爱德华没有钱，也没有女朋友；莱维斯没有钱，也没有女朋友。而这栋公寓的直属房东是伊万学长，我们平摊一楼，每月只用付很少的钱，所以我们没有别的选择。

“你觉得明天一早柯克兰学长会连我们一块儿揍吗？”爱德华问道。

“我们可以假装被揍两下，然后装死就可以了。”莱维斯坚定道，我同意了，爱德华也觉得可行，于是我们分道扬镳，各自回了自己的房间。我平躺在床上，瞪着雪白的天花板，祈祷完上帝保佑才沉沉睡去。

第二天，我一觉睡到了中午十一点，阳光灿烂，鸟声清脆，非常安静。我没有立马起床，而是平躺了十分钟，确定门外没有任何遭遇打劫的动静。期间爱德华还给我发了一条消息：“今天琼斯，柯克兰和波诺弗瓦都在学校。琼斯学长没有被打断鼻梁骨，而且他新配了一个红色边框的眼镜。”

虽然琼斯学长新配了一副红色边框的眼镜不关我的事，更不关爱德华的事，但我还是松了口气。太好了。看来短时间内我们的家不会被欧洲流氓洗劫一空了。

爱德华又发来一条消息：“但是今早学校的论坛被洗劫一空，所有关于琼斯学长的帖子都不见了。我认为有神秘的资本主义力量下场操纵。”

我没好意思告诉他琼斯学长就是那个神秘的资本主义力量，当然这件事也无关紧要。我哼着歌收拾好下午要带的书，推开窗，看见伊万学长正趴在他自己的窗台上，悉心地给那三盆向日葵浇水，他的笑容和旭，令我无端嗅到了一丝不详的征兆，我立马想到了昨天的比喻。可怜的向日葵。我在心里画了个十字。

伊万学长也看见了我，询问我今天的课程，我立马诚实作答。只有一节应用心理的大课，学长。哦，还有和金融院的友谊马术比赛，在下午四点，南校区的马术球场。

伊万学长很满意我的回答，没有为难我，而是转而折磨起那三盆向日葵，其中一株已经被他揪得秃了毛。除去这个小插曲，总体来说，我今天一天过得很愉快，在食堂吃午餐时还碰见了来买素食三明治的娜塔莎学姐。爱德华结束了上午的合唱排练，匆匆赶来，坐在我旁边。我们都选了同一个专业。他同我抱怨，“为什么我们永远都要和金融院搞友谊赛？不是辩论就是马术，我烦透了。”

我漫不经心地敷衍他，“可这是我们学校的传统……娜塔莎今天会去吗？”

“噢，老兄，”爱德华怜悯地看了我一眼，“伊万学长去的话，她就会去。”

“伊万学长会去吗？”

“我不知道啊，你去问问琼斯学长呗。”

下午四点时，我和爱德华一起赶往马术球场，我们院穿红色制服，金融院则是蓝色制服，泾渭分明，我觉得他们下一秒就会抡着棍子打起来，连马一块儿打。娜塔莎今天来了，但我还没有看见伊万学长。琼斯学长也来了，万人迷似的站在蓝衣服的阵营中，我看见他的鼻梁上贴着一块新鲜创口贴。他们都是大四学长，已经退出了马术社，只偶尔来观摩一下新生比赛。但要我说，现在的新生可真是一届不如一届。

我仍然记得我们学校最富盛名的那场球赛，发生在我刚刚入学的第一个礼拜五。两方队长分别是琼斯学长和伊万学长。除去比赛本身的激烈精彩程度以外，还有一场完全不逊色于比赛的场下斗殴。伊万学长一把揪住琼斯学长金发的定格照片至今还沉底在论坛的加精贴里，啊，正像现在这样……

等等。

爱德华在我的身旁忽然发出一声及其女性化的尖叫，我凝神望去，不知何时出现的伊万学长现在正以同样的姿势殴打琼斯学长，手法与今早揪向日葵如出一辙。琼斯学长不甘示弱，随手抽出一杆球棍对着伊万学长的头来了一下，尖叫升级，场面一片混乱，娜塔莎学姐提着裙子与球棍飞身跃入混战……

等等。

我再次凝神一看，确认那是娜塔莎。

操他的，一切都乱套了。爱德华紧紧攥住我的胳膊，我喃喃自语，劝架显然是不理智的，现在场面已经上升成了多人混战，娜塔莎比她的老哥还要能打，琼斯学长一边上蹿下跳一边抽空对着伊万学长比中指。我在心里为他画了个十字。

当然，我和爱德华最后没有选择袖手旁观，听说校报刊队已经驾着长炮在赶来的路上了，伊万学长明确表示过：“我不想被资本主义的舆论炮轰，他们最后都只会怪我。”琼斯学长今天形只影单，被逮着机会的布拉金斯基饱以一顿老拳。虽然我们学应用心理的——也就是他们口中“那帮搞艺术的小丑”——与金融院势不两立，但也不能眼看着琼斯学长被活活打死，于是冲进人堆，主要是由我负责拉住娜塔莎，爱德华负责拉住琼斯学长，至于伊万学长，没人敢管他。

“操你的！”琼斯学长一边被拉着走一边扭头怒骂，“操你的，布拉金斯基！”

我赶紧扭头去看伊万学长，害怕他又上来给美国人来一拳，打开新的局势。但伊万学长显然不屑于口舌之争，只冷笑一声，关切了一下娜塔莎学姐，我也赶紧给学姐递上一杯水。

今天这场架毫无疑问是伊万学长打赢了，金融院丢了个大脸。我悄悄问爱德华，“学长是故意的吗？”

爱德华坚定地点点头，“百分之一万，”又递过来个东西，“你看。”我一看，是一副红色边框的眼镜，右边的镜片不知道被谁踩了一脚，已经碎成了渣。噢，琼斯学长。

我们俩一起盯着这副眼镜，默哀了半分钟。

经此一役，现在全校上下包括马场里的马都知道布拉金斯基和琼斯结下了深仇。据我所知，他们俩以前也打架，从大一起就互相不对付，但没这么频繁，一天一场还是史无前例。更何况伊万学长每一次都能精准地打掉琼斯学长的眼镜。换作是我也不能忍受。

“期末了嘛，大家为了毕业论文难免行事偏激。据我所知，有些人就是需要靠打一架来减轻压力。”爱德华对此事有自己独到的见解。

“操，那也太惨了。我以后绝不要这样。”莱维斯嘟哝着，他是和平主义者。

“聊些别的吧。为什么你俩不关心我们家到底什么时候会被拆？”爱德华坐在沙发上问道。

“管他呢，”莱维斯又开始喝可乐了，“反正我们肯定会被打。”

“莱维斯说得对。”我定下结论，从沙发上一跃而起，“我去订外卖，你们想吃哪家的披萨？”

爱德华想要街角的那家，莱维斯想吃五星大道的全球连锁。最后我们一致决定点五星大道。今晚是一周一度的“星期五电影之夜”，只有今天伊万学长会在傍晚出门一趟，有时候回来过夜，有时候不回来。不过据我们观察，最近一年他几乎不怎么回来了，所以今天是属于我们三个的特殊节日。

“等我一下，混蛋们，”我从投影前面路过，遮住了女主角的脸和半张屏幕。Mia和Sebastians正在吵架，在分手说出的前一刻，画面被按了暂停。爱德华在看景物布置，莱维斯盯着桌上的烤鸡，我则替男女主角摇摇欲坠的爱情感到惆怅。

写着披萨外卖的电话纸贴在厨房的冰箱上。我找出那张便签，打通电话。“是的，您好，”我对着话筒说，因为那头的噪音不得不走到厨房的后门口，正对着角落里的透气窗，“呃，我在第五大道228号，我要一份南瓜奶酪脆皮、一份法不罗鸡肉、一份芝士通心粉。要切几份？不，不，不要切……”

我一边点头，一边无意识地把桌脚贴着的防撞海绵撕了下来，然后再贴回去。“第——五——大——道，什么来着，先生？”“228号，”我盯着窗外发愣。这里是我们平时放扔垃圾的后院，现在一个人也没有……呃，不对。我凝神凑近，揉了揉眼睛，是有一个人没错，站在垃圾桶后面。穿深色外套和长裤，个子很高，围着一条白色的旧围巾。仅从围巾这一点上就可以判断出是伊万学长。现在这个点，他不在外面约会，跑来后院干什么？我的好奇心被该死的勾了起来。

透气窗的位置偏僻，没法看见全貌。我悄悄绕到另一侧，把电话挂了，扒在窗台上，看见了垃圾桶的前侧。好极了，琼斯学长的脸猝不及防和我打了个照面。

但他没看见我。或者说，他正忙着和伊万学长吵架，而无暇顾及其他。看来不用等到明天了，我悲观地心想，得立马通知爱德华和莱维斯，今晚我们家就得遭殃。

但我不舍得离开，主要是没有见过琼斯学长不戴眼镜的样子。虽然什么也听不到，但看得出他们是在吵架，更确切地说是琼斯学长在单方面地发脾气。伊万学长只是站着，不仅没有动手，甚至没有冷笑。他的脸上挂着一副我从没见过的凝重表情。我看得愣了，百思不得其解。过了很久，大概是三年后，我开始人生的第一段恋爱时，才忽然明白过来那晚的奇妙氛围。

琼斯学长结束了一长段牢骚，双臂抱在胸前，我几乎没见过他发怒的模样，感到新奇极了。而伊万学长依旧一言不发，他们之间沉默了一段时间，总得有人来打破僵局。毫无疑问是琼斯学长——他忽然深吸了一口气，勉强换上一副笑容，要我说，那笑和哭差不多。他的右脚开始紧张地抖动，像一只暴躁的兔子敲打地面。

我看着他的嘴巴缓缓张开，忽然一瞬间福至心灵。“你在开玩笑吗？”电影里的Mia挤出一个难堪的笑容。在一切变糟之前、在一切无法挽回之前、在一切谩骂与嘲讽脱口之前……它被爱德华按下了暂停。

琼斯学长被吻住了。

我在这个瞬间不觉得惊诧，伊万学长只是按下了生活里的暂停键，本能一样。他强硬地用自己的围巾裹住琼斯学长冻得通红的耳朵，像搓一只北极熊宝宝似的将琼斯学长抱在怀里。他们安静地抱了很久，分开时，我看见琼斯学长吸了吸鼻子，脸颊鼓鼓的，可能还有点余怒未消，用被吻得红润的嘴唇嘟囔着抱怨，伊万学长亲亲他的耳朵。

他们肩并肩走了一段路，没有牵手，互相不说话。他们来到马路上，我注意到琼斯学长的那辆黑色肌肉车正停在路边，甚至没有熄火，看来他们没有见面很久。

“回去吧。”通过口型，我艰难地辨认出伊万学长的话。

琼斯学长站在路灯下，影子拉得细细长长，很惆怅的一条。他皱着眉，叹口气，说了句什么，我实在没有看清，但伊万学长回答，“我会的。”

接着他们就分开了。琼斯学长坐进车里，扬尘而去。伊万学长站在了刚刚他站过的地方，影子拉得细细长长，微妙地穿过时间重叠在了一起。

我觉得自己不能再看下去了，伊万学长孤零零的影子教我看得心酸。琼斯学长到底说了什么？“听着，你得重新考虑一下我们之间的关系了，我认真的，伊万，”我猜。或者是，“照顾好我们的狗，它喜欢狗狗脆，不喜欢混合30%马肉的湿粮罐头。”尽管伊万学长没有养狗。

我拖着发酸的腿走回客厅，爱德华冲我丢来一个爆米花，正中靶心，“天啊，老兄，你干什么去了？”他嚷嚷着抱怨。我把爆米花从毛衣上取下来，塞进嘴里，耸了耸肩，“抱歉啦。披萨店的信号太烂了。”

莱维斯只想快点继续，“快来，托里斯，我想看后面的剧情。”

我坐进他们中间，疲惫地眨眨眼睛，爱德华摁下继续键。“你在开玩笑吗？”Mia在微笑，那笑和哭差不多。一阵沉默中，伊万学长忽然打开门走了进来，爱德华和莱维斯吓得够呛，可乐差点撒了一沙发，但伊万学压根没有看我们，围巾松软地裹住了他的半张脸。他无视了我们所有人，自顾自换了鞋，慢慢走上楼梯。

“不。”

电影里的Sebastians下了死亡通知书。Mia难堪的笑容僵硬在脸庞上。厨房里的烤箱悲伤地尖叫，滚出浓烟。Mia拎起包，飞快地逃出了灾难现场。

他们分手了。

我扭过头，望向一步一步被黑暗吃掉的伊万学长，心一下沉到了胃里。

这之后我在学校里就不怎么能见到琼斯学长了。爱德华言之凿凿地说我最近不对劲，心里有事，他用十美金和莱维斯打赌，说我除了娜塔莎学姐外心中一定又另有了新欢。莱维斯事后当作玩笑说给我听，我问他，“你赢了吗？”

“当然啦，”他得意洋洋地叉起一根德国香肠，“我相信你，托里斯，你心里只有娜塔莎一个。”

我半是欣慰半是惆怅地笑了笑。

这秘密我谁也不敢告诉。要是爱德华知道了没准就会跑去学校论坛上发匿名贴，然后开一个赌盘，赌伊万学长和琼斯学长谁是Top谁是Bottom。这是他最爱的赚零花钱活动。而莱维斯心地单纯，对情事一窍不通。他们都不是好的分享对象，所以我只得自己承受痛苦。

老天啊。我在课堂上痛苦地揪住自己的头发。如果重来一次，我绝对，绝对不会靠近那扇能看见一切的透气窗半步！

伊万学长大概只颓废了一个晚上吧，据我的观察，第二天一早他就恢复了原貌，不是在屋里写论文，就是坐在阳台看看书。有些时候我中午起床，能碰见他在浇花。原先被揪秃的那盆向日葵被无情地扔掉了，还有快被晒死的一盆也扔掉了。只剩最后一株，长势还算喜人，被伊万学长悉心保护起来。

我们相安无事地度过了一周，琼斯学长没有来滋事，伊万学长也没有再回学校挑衅。快到期末了，每个人都很紧张，社团活动都纷纷搁浅，我们最近甚至没有时间和金融院在论坛对骂。那天我在图书馆复习，临近午餐时间时收到来自爱德华的一条消息，说学长们在楼四的会议室做答辩模拟，我们可以提前过去学习一下。我听了，脑中一瞬间想到了伊万学长和琼斯学长。这可能是大四学长们所剩不多的可以回学校的机会了，我觉得他们俩一定会去，便同意了。

我与爱德华约了在会议室门口见面，我先到一步，远远就看见琼斯学长站在台阶上，对面的是柯克兰学长。他们一向亲如兄弟，现在却在吵架，挺激烈的，不管是谁从柯克兰学长的身后路过，都百分之百会被他漫天飞舞的夸张手势打一巴掌。我不好意思走近，只好绕了个圈，站在了台阶的背阴面，随即，我立马痛苦地意识到，一个新诞生的秘密又即将像命定的陨石般砸中我的后背。

“你他妈整天在干嘛？”柯克兰学长的声音，“昨天我沿街找了五家酒吧才把你挖出来，你还想毕业吗？”

“……”琼斯学长身为理亏的一方显然不敢发言。

“如果昨天我没找到你，你猜怎么着？你今早会醒在一张陌生姑娘的床上，还没有戴套。没——有——戴——套——！你想十个月后做未婚爸爸吗？那我可要恭喜你了。”

我得立马通知爱德华以后不要试图抢占柯克兰学长的车位了。我们真不知道他的嘴巴有这么刻薄。

“……呃，我认为我有随身带安全套。”

我敢打赌琼斯学长现在一定是一脸白痴相。

“你没有。”

“……好吧。”

“操他的布拉金斯基，操你的阿尔弗雷德。”柯克兰学长的发音字正腔圆——尤其是“操”字。

我的心灵再次感受到震撼。柯克兰学长的英国绅士形象在我的内心像沙一样迅速被风吹散。其实我觉得他骂人的腔调比琼斯学长稍微好听一点儿。

而立马我又意识到，看来这个秘密世界上不止我一个人知道，起码柯克兰学长知道。如果柯克兰学长知道了，那波诺弗瓦学长也会知道。

我忽然觉得心里的石头轻了一些。

琼斯学长仍然一言不发，忍受柯克兰学长一秒不停的刻薄，他们移动了起来，应该是进了会议室，声音逐渐飘远，直到再也听不见。我独自一个人呆站了会儿，消化了一下这个冲击力不小的秘密。十分钟后，爱德华匆匆赶来。

我们一块儿进了会议室，同来观摩的新生也有不少。我和爱德华自觉挑了最后一排的位子，这里看谁都一清二楚。我环视一圈，却没发现伊万学长的身影。

“你在找谁？”爱德华压低声音问我。

我实话实说，“伊万学长，他论文早就写好了吧？”

“好像是。但我听说他今天请假了。”

“怎么了？”

“我不知道啊，”爱德华摊开手，“不然你自己去问问？”

算了。

我并无此打算。转而将注意力放在台上。按照字母顺序，琼斯学长第一个进行模拟答辩。他走上台，我敏锐地发现他眼镜底下正挂着浓浓的黑眼圈，微笑也盖不住一脸疲倦，更不要提他的毕业论文——简直是一团狗屎。我眼睁睁地看着柯克兰学长的脸色由白转红，再由红转青。最后，他像忍受不了似的，狠狠地掐了一下波诺弗瓦学长的大腿，导致后者嗷地一声从座位上跳了起来。

爱德华再次凑过来，“嘿，你听说了吗？伊丽莎白学姐和贝什米特学长分手了。”

“哪个贝什米特？”我猜我现在也是一脸白痴相。

“当然是白头发的那个！”

“哦，哦，”我茫然地发出两个单音节字母，反应过来，“反正他们俩每个月都要分一次手。”

“听我说，托里斯，这次不一样，”爱德华有点悲伤地看着我，“伊丽莎白学姐已经和罗德里赫学长复合了。听说罗德里赫学长现在在银行工作，薪水可观。至于贝什米特学长，呃，你知道，他一直只想当个摇滚歌手。你我都知道这有点不切实际。”

“是啊。”我跟着喃喃自语，忽然也有些悲伤起来。

那块石头又开始在我的胃里浮浮沉沉了，一会儿压迫我的肝胆，一会儿压迫我的内脏，害我的心脏砰砰直跳。我抬头看向自知搞砸了的琼斯学长，他站在台上，脸色苍白，身体摇摇欲坠，像马上就要昏倒似的——但当场昏倒不是他的作风。所以他又立马恢复过来，露出笑容，坚强地巡视所有人。我的视线不经意与他对上了。一瞬间，一种隐秘又剧烈的惆怅猛地攫住了我。

我没心情再看下去了，虽然不太喜欢他，但我觉得琼斯学长真的有点可怜。爱德华同情地看着我，拍了拍我的肩，“好吧，我就知道你有情况了。你是不是爱上了哪个大四学姐？可怜的托里斯……”

我心情很烂地弹掉他的手，迅速收拾好自己的电脑和包，悄悄的从后门溜了出去，爱德华的喋喋不休很快被我甩到身后，“再见，老兄，如果你愿意找我喝酒。你知道的，我一直都在……”

那之后的三天我都有些难受。说不上来是为了《Lalaland》还是因为我的两个学长。伊万学长很少下楼，他大多数时间都待在自己的房间，即便我们住在同一栋公寓，也甚少有碰面的时间。除了有几次深夜，我出来上厕所，碰见了一个人在客厅里喝酒的伊万学长。他不开灯，也不玩手机，与黑夜融为一体，对着空气发呆，我好几次差点被他吓出急性心梗。

我原以为他们两个就这样了，正如电影里演的那样：“我会永远爱你”，还有，“我认为我们得顺其自然”，或者是，“我从没在白天来过这里”。总之，关于一个对的人们在错的时间里相爱的故事。但显然生活远不止于此。

那又是一个周五的夜晚，我们照例举行电影之夜，伊万学长已经有一个月没在今天晚上出过门了。直觉敏锐的爱德华断言他一定失恋了，情感处子莱维斯觉得不可能，“拜托，爱德华，他都没有谈过恋爱！你觉得谁能忍受和伊万学长谈恋爱？！”莱维斯激动地一把抓住我，“你认为呢，托里斯？”

“呃，不好说。”我说。

“所以我们今天看什么？”爱德华自然地岔开话题。

“恐怖主义之夜！”莱维斯欢呼。

我没意见，爱德华表示可以接受，所以我们在IMDB上随便挑了一部评分靠前的恐怖电影。在剧情不咸不淡地进入第38分钟时，我们家现实里的大门忽然被凶狠地敲响了，我怀疑那得是铁榔头锤出来的声音，莱维斯尖叫一声，被迫提前迎来惊吓。

“好吧，我来。”在其余两人惊恐的注视下，我无奈地举起手，耸了耸肩。

而没有事先在猫眼里看清来人就开门是我今晚最大的失误。

“是谁？”爱德华在沙发上问道，我僵硬地转过头，让开半边身体，爱德华与莱维斯则整齐地发出惊呼：

“柯克兰学长！”

是的，此时此刻站在我们家门外的正是柯克兰学长。

他双手抱臂，一脸不耐烦地越过我看向屋内，高高扬起的粗眉毛代替眼睛穷凶极恶地瞪着我。我哆嗦了一下，忽然想起他标准的“操”字吐音。现在这张暴躁的脸表明他随时都有可能张开嘴，以超高的语速对我进行一连串刻薄的辱骂。

而且我能看出他正紧紧抿着嘴。他是真的在准备骂人。

“您您您您好，”我镇定地说，“有，有什么事吗？”

他很不客气，“布拉金斯基呢？”

我的逻辑在大脑中高速运转起来，并且瞬间得出了两个结论，其一：柯克兰今天是来灭口的，我们三人即将成为流氓爱情的牺牲品；其二，柯克兰是来谈和的，我们三人也许会成为一段校园佳话的见证人。

我瞬间排除掉第二个可行性，鉴于没人会带着一身杀气腾腾的态度来谈和。出于最后一丝对房东的良心，以及我善良的心地，我意志不坚定地说，“抱歉，伊万学长今天不在家。”

柯克兰立马铿锵有力地冷笑一声（我这时终于相信他曾经在高中做过不良老大），抬起手（千真万确），下一秒，另一个金毛脑袋拱了过来。波诺弗瓦学长气喘吁吁，肩膀上还搭着另一个——我眯起眼，不敢置信——另一个头发也是金色的醉鬼。

好极了，现在三个向日葵站在我家门口并排望着我。

我并不傻，电光火石间已然明白了柯克兰学长的意图。这实在是煞费苦心，令人感动。我立马改口，“是的，伊万学长在家。”

身后的沙发上传来可乐被打翻的声音。

柯克兰学长的脸色稍缓，冲我点点头，赞许我及时弃暗投明的理智行为。他们合力将醉鬼丢在我们家门口。砰一声，琼斯学长被面朝下摔在了玄关的地毯上。我思考了一下，想起上个礼拜伊万学长可能吐在上面过，那是凌晨发生的事了。而他本人在第二天清早被莱维斯发现昏睡在玄关处，手上紧紧拽着自己的围巾，表情痛苦。莱维斯推测他昨晚可能与自己的围巾进行了一番生死决斗。我赞同，爱德华觉得有道理。

但这些都是小事，无关紧要。

“你们还有别的住处吗？”在临走前，柯克兰学长忽然面色凝重地问我们。他看起来非常真诚。

“没有，”莱维斯从我的身后探出头，“怎么了，学长？”

“噢，没事，”柯克兰学长忽然露出一个诡异的微笑，“祝你们有一个美梦夜晚。”

那时候我还不明白这个夜晚会发生会什么。我们都不明白。同时也是感情处子莱维斯终于开窍的一夜。至今过去已有三年时间，他仍然分不清自己到底喜欢男人还是女人。

总之，在当时，柯克兰学长丢下这句话就和波诺弗瓦学长绝尘而去。留我们三人在玄关瑟瑟发抖了整整三分钟，谁都不敢去扶醉成一滩烂泥的琼斯学长。最后，我们玩了一盘飞镖，决定由得分最低的爱德华用电话叫伊万学长下楼领人。

这是历史性的一刻，我们脑袋顶着脑袋，盘坐在沙发上。“加油，”莱维斯真诚地说；“加油，”我点了点头。爱德华深吸一口气，悲壮地打开手机，拨出电话。

一秒，两秒。我在内心狂叫快接电话，爱德华无声地用口型狂叫别接别接。九秒，十秒，十一秒……电话通了。

我的心扑通一下落了回去。

“你好。”伊万学长轻柔地说。

“您，您好，”爱德华的舌头在口腔里跌跌撞撞，“我们有您的一个快，快递。在楼下。一楼。地毯上。”

“请帮我拿上来。”他的声音黏黏糊糊的，可能在喝酒。

“恐怕不行，”爱德华脱口而出，莱维斯紧张地掐了一下他的胳膊，“我们没法，呃，您知道，他有点大……”

伊万学长打断他，“是什么？”

我看见爱德华深吸一口气，目光坚定，“是琼斯学长。”

楼上传来砰一声巨响，我们面面相觑。我发誓我绝对听见了一整面书架倒下来的声音。不知道伊万学长还好不好，我担忧地心想。

一分钟后，完好无损的伊万学长从自己的房间夺门而出（真正意义上的），要不是楼下还有我们这帮碍事的蠢货，恐怕他会连滚带爬地摔下来。琼斯学长就安静地躺在地毯上，在我们所有人的目光里，时不时从喉咙里发出一点轻声呓语。

“那是我的快递？”伊万学长站在地毯前面，灯开着，光线充足，我却看不清他脸上的表情。

“是的。”莱维斯小声说。

“他自己来的？”

“呃，柯克兰学长和波诺弗瓦学长送他来的……”

我掐住莱维斯的大腿，阻止他继续说下去。伊万学长若有所思地轻哼了一声，我听着不像生气，但也不是高兴。他就那么站着，静静地凝视了一会儿那个乱糟糟的金色后脑勺。我们三个屏住呼吸，彼此交换了一下眼神。

没问题吧？爱德华用口型问我。

应该没问题。我点了点头，比了个OK手势：相信我。

琼斯学长又呻吟了一声，哼哼唧唧的，像条耍赖的海豹，我基本可以确信他说了一大堆英文混杂俄文的胡言乱语，其中夹杂一两声，也许类似于——我是说也许——“万尼亚”的模糊发音。操，我鸡皮疙瘩起来了。

伊万学长又轻哼一声，我的直觉告诉我，他现在有点高兴起来了。他终于决定放过我们，蹲下身，一把打横抱起琼斯学长，无视我们径自走上了楼。

整个过程里，我们三个都保持绝对安静，直到二楼的关门声响起，才纷纷吐出一口气。

“伊万学长不会杀了琼斯学长吧？”莱维斯惊恐地问道。

“不，我觉得可能不会……”隐约察觉到什么的爱德华面色古怪。

而作为唯一的知情人，我只能痛苦地捂住脸，一下瘫倒在了沙发上，“等着看吧，兄弟们。”

借柯克兰所言，我这一晚睡得很不好。

一开始，可能时间还没过十二点。二楼非常安静，莱维斯不止一次来敲我的门，“伊万学长的分尸进行到哪一步了？”他惊恐地提问，我说，“停止你的侦探剧幻想。”

美好的时光终止在凌晨一点。琼斯学长终于酒醒了。他们开始打架，我躺在床上，拉紧被子，绝望地瞪着天花板，先后听见了砸书、烟灰缸、台灯、和（可能是）一台沙发的声音。莱维斯又来敲我的门，“太好了，琼斯学长还活着。”他感动地要哭了，我说，“滚。”

他们整整互殴了半个小时。老天，我记着时间呢。然后是中场休息。就在我以为下一轮格斗就要来临的时候，他们忽然换了种动静。

莱维斯没再来敲我的门。我开始幸灾乐祸地想象他的心理活动。

但是好景不长。我开始后悔了。我宁愿听他们打架，也不要听着这种声音入睡。凌晨三点的时候，我第十七次为伊万学长的床板画十字。不得不说，我的祈祷起了作用，这张床他们用了挺久。

将近破晓时二楼终于没了声音，我松了口气，同时坚定了对娜塔莎的爱慕之心。爱德华有一份上午的家教，而莱维斯得起大清早去快餐店打工，他们俩睡了不到两个小时就得爬起来。而我一身轻松，痛快地睡到了中午十二点。

这期间的十二通电话都没有吵醒我，我的心灵在昨夜饱受摧残，十分疲惫。六个小时的睡眠远远不够，但我得起来了，给自己弄点吃的，然后在晚上七点去和我的室友们吃一顿。

只是我没料到会在厨房碰见琼斯学长。

我进门时，他正背对着我，躬身钻进冰箱里找吃的，身上的衬衫不合身，明显大了一码，短裤又太短，只能盖住屁股。我得竭尽全力才能不让视线落在他布满吻痕的后颈与满是淤青抓痕的小腿上。

该死的，同性恋都这样吗。我在内心痛苦地呻吟。

他终于后知后觉地发现了我，非常明朗地打了个招呼，一点也没有害羞的意思。我们都是一副头发乱糟糟、刚刚睡醒的懒散模样，他没有戴眼镜，当光线越过玻璃，化作金色的光点跳跃进他的眼睛里时，我得承认，以我绝对笔直的异性恋眼光承认——他确实挺好看的。

“呃，麦片在第二层，牛奶在第一个夹层里。橱柜往右数的第三个有速溶咖啡。如果你是想找这些的话。”我心地善良地提醒。

“正是这些！”他欣喜地瞧着我，愉快地哼起歌，开始自顾自地准备起早餐，还捎带问我一句，“你也想来一份吗？”

“还是不了……”我把原来想说的话吞回肚子里，因为伊万学长正从楼上走下来，冷冷地瞪了我一眼。操，我的内心在疯狂抗议，这不公平！我为你们俩操心了两个月，现在一份应得的早餐也吃不到吗！？

“早上好，托里斯。”伊万学长走到我的面前。

“早上好。”我紧紧闭上嘴，飞快地逃出厨房。

牛奶麦片是没戏了，我只好出门，打算给自己买份汉堡什么的。换衣服时爱德华发来消息，“一切都好？”

我知道他指什么，“一切都好。”

他迅速回复，“莱维斯说他往后一个星期都没法睡觉了。可怜的莱维斯。”

我回想了一下昨晚的情形，不禁哈哈大笑，给爱德华发去一个鬼脸。路过客厅时，我看见伊万学长正一手端着咖啡，靠在料理台上，琼斯学长撅着嘴，太阳将厨房照得暖洋洋的，他们轻快地接了个吻。

棒极了。我推开门，今天又是一个好天气。

晚上七点时，我准时抵达咖啡店，爱德华与莱维斯已经在座位上等我了。我们三个面面相觑，一时无言。爱德华拍了拍我的肩膀，遗憾地说，“老兄，我真的以为你爱上了一个大四学姐。”

我翻了个白眼，“早告诉你不是了。”

“但你为什么不告诉我们？莱维斯被吓惨了！”

“得了吧，”我喝了口咖啡，“你们会保守秘密吗。”

答案显而易见是，不会。爱德华耸了耸肩，“那你什么时候发现的？这总可以说说吧。”

“我们看《Lalaland》的那晚。”我说。

“所以你才在厨房待了那么久？”莱维斯立马惊讶地叫了起来，爱德华也想了起来，他的目光中顿时充满了指责，“难怪你都没有看哭！我们说好了一起哭的！”

我顿时哑口无言。是的，是有这么回事来着。关于我们之间的奇怪约定，比方说为了不让一个人丢脸，我们必须一起哭，或是一起假装被吓到。上一次我分心太厉害了，完全没有注意到剧情。这点是我的错，我承认。

“你违背了契约精神，托里斯。”爱德华严厉地指责我。

“好吧，好吧，”我举起双手，讨好地微笑，“我们今晚再看一遍？我保证我会哭的。”

“去你的！”

“或许我们可以叫上琼斯学长一起，说真的。”托里斯插嘴道。他挥舞着叉子，十分天真烂漫。

爱德华立马惊恐地瞪了回去，“他们才刚刚复合，你就要播《Lalaland》？说真的，莱维斯？”

“不如再叫上贝什米特学长吧，”我说，“生活是生活，电影是电影。得了，爱德华，别那么严肃。”

“……所以我们今晚看《Lalaland》，说好了？”

“是啊。我保证会哭的。”

当晚琼斯学长果然加入了我们的“电影之夜”，没有人可以拒绝得了爆米花、超大杯可乐和爱情片。电影播到第68分钟时，他也不出意料地哭了。我们所有人都哭哭啼啼的，像一窝嘤嘤唧唧的竹鼠，四处乱爬，抽光了整整一盒纸巾，伊万学长从二楼下来时被吓得大惊失色。

痛哭一场的感觉真的很好。过去两个月积压在我心上的石头瞬间烟消云散了。我拆开一包崭新的抽纸，递给琼斯学长一张。在无人的角落里，我悄悄对他说，“我真的很高兴看到你们复合了。”

他笑了笑，鼻尖还哭得红红的，“谢啦。我也很高兴我和伊万复合了——嗨，伊万！”

他忽然站起身，挥了挥手，飞扑进伊万学长的怀里。他们旁若无人地接了个吻。

噢，棒极了。我擦着眼泪想道。

Fin.

*文章里的所有电影台词都来自《爱乐之城》原片。


End file.
